MonRabu Wiki
Hello, I'm the creator of (betwing some things) Heaven and Earth. Oh, yes, and also the one of this wiki. By the way, I'm now (at the time I wrote it) the sole administrator of this wiki. Yes, it's me, User:Chamoni. Welcome to this wiki(a). Here is community's special page : . And here is community's portal : Never Ending Story Wiki:Community Portal. Feel free to contribute (even in this page) and write things on this wiki. The main home page of this wikia is on the Main Page. Also, feel free to contact me. Altough it can be very very (very...) long until i answer you. Just in case, be prepared to wait some few years. If there is a huge problem and I (at the time I wrote this, I may be the only person in this world knowing the very existence of this wiki...) am not here, you can always get some from wikia's people. I think you will probably found them around there : http://wikia.com. Note that I think I have not (when I wrote this) protected any page on this wikia. Tools Notes :Few words from the founder : here and there :It is possible to write blogs notes here : Blog:Recent_posts :And you can also discuss around here : http://never-ending-story.wikia.com/d/f Logs : For automatic logs, you can visit , and . : Users are listed over there : ; therefore, administrators are listed here : and bureaucrats there : . : Main special pages are listed at . : Images are here : Random page : About how to communicate Let's talk... about... talking ! Few places where it is possible to talk : # On the article's talk page, usually located at Talk:PageName of any article : for instance on this page, on Talk:MonRabu Wiki (Talk:MonRabu_Wiki) # On user's talk pages : yours is here : (a peculiar case, because of a peculiar namespace, of the previous general :User_talk:UserName or/and Message_Wall:UserName) # On PageName#WikiaArticleComments of any article : for instance on this page, on MonRabu Wiki#WikiaArticleComments (MonRabu_Wiki#WikiaArticleComments) # On DISCUSS : http://never-ending-story.wikia.com/d/f # On the forum : # With blogs on Blog:Recent_posts # With chat on # ... What's Brand-New and/or useful ? # Wiki's creation by User:Chamoni on September 17, 2017 (confer and ). # Adding images, trying to classify things in some order : . # Please, consider that the main purpose of this wiki is about MonRabu. # Please try to source your edits. # The use of works (for example, images) is usually or mainly made to illustrate pages and explain things. It is possible that some pieces of works are taken from sources (for example from amazon, google (search), or lndb). In the case that can cause a problem (for instance, if you're the author or have his/her rights on his/her work and want to delete it, it is usually possible to remove it yourself or make it removed by someone). # Please note that if you encounter any problem on this wiki, you can usually contact this wiki(a)'s people (by leaving a message on this wikia, for instance, here : http://never-ending-story.wikia.com/d/f ) and/or wikia at http://wikia.com (for example, if there is nobody on this wikia). # Please note that this wiki(a) may contain spoilers. # Please, be gentle. o Notes * Sorry 4 this page bein a complet total mess * Each thing belongs to its owner * well, have a nice day * this way plz : Notebook